


Tea Time In The Palace

by Akirayuyuya, softyeonnie



Series: The Queen and The Ice Prince [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, Fem!Hakyeon, Fluff, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akirayuyuya/pseuds/Akirayuyuya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyeonnie/pseuds/softyeonnie
Summary: There were a lot of small things that happened in between the pages of the book; how the Queen and the Ice Prince grew together, how they built the trust they have, how they fought, how they cried, how they have come to understand each other inside and out.(Extra stories from Part 2: Even Royalties Were Young Once)





	1. Earned the Queen's Favor

**Author's Note:**

> There will be no definite chapter order but we will properly label where and when in the arc it occurred so as to avoid confusion about the order of events.

**_3rd year (Christmas vacation)_ **

**_Mentioned in Chapter 1 of Part 4: On Their Way To The Royal Ball_**

 

Taekwoon can feel the chilly December air even if he's currently inside the house, the Cha's actually. It was warmer in the kitchen, probably because the oven was letting off the extra heat, but it was still cold enough for him to wear a thick sweater indoors.

 

The chocolate he's mixing bubbles gently on the pot, the smell thickening as he continues to stir slowly.

 

"Done!" he hears from behind him.

 

Hayeon had already collected the bowls and other baking materials, dumping them in the sink next to Taekwoon. She also peeked at the chocolate he's mixing, gave a nod and went back to the table.

 

After turning off the stove, he rounds the table and sat himself in front of Hayeon who's still busy wiping the spilled batter on the side.

 

The house was quiet save for the two of them. Hayeon's family had already bid them good night earlier, retreating to their own respective bedrooms.

 

Taekwoon gave a barely restrained yawn, stretching his arms on the table then folding them so he can settle his chin on them as he watched her work. She looks really good in her red apron.

 

"Sleepy?" she asked, amused. She opened the oven, making the room warmer, then placed the two pans inside, both half full of cake batter.

 

Taekwoon closed his eyes and hummed. The both of them didn't get much sleep the night before because they spent Christmas Eve at Taekwoon's place. His three sisters who were home for the holidays, had kept them both awake, playing games and eating almost the entire night.

 

"Go sleep. I can handle this." Hayeon urged.

 

Taekwoon didn't move. Instead, he opened his eyes again just in time to see Hayeon removing her apron and pulling off her hairtie.

 

"Let me tie your hair up." he offered, stretching his back a bit and yawning again. He then stood up, also removed his apron, and made his way to the living room, with Hayeon following closely behind.

 

"Can you braid it instead?" she asked, already holding a comb.

 

Instead of answering, Taekwoon just glanced at the wall clock, noting that it's already half past ten in the evening.

 

"If you don't want to, then no thanks." Hayeon grumbled. She was about to tie her hair up herself when Taekwoon snatched the comb from her.

 

"I didn't say anything." he said, sitting down on the sofa and motioning Hayeon to sit on the bedding that was put next to the sofa. It will be where Taekwoon will sleep for tonight.

 

"Your eyes totally said  _"Braids? At this time?"_ Don't even try to deny it. I had a lot of practice with 'Taekwoon-language'."

 

Taekwoon just tugged her hand down and yawned again. Hayeon followed this time, sitting on the soft mattress of the bedding with her back to Taekwoon.

 

He doesn't always do Hayeon's hair for her but he does enjoy it. Having three older sisters made him knowledgeable enough to know how to do things like this.

 

"I really like the rosé pasta you made yesterday." 

 

"We could've brought back some if my sisters didn't think it would be a great idea to eat the rest as a midnight snack over UNO." He pulled another set of strands, holding it with those in his hands. He quietly worked with the rest of her hair, finally tying it at the end.

 

Hayeon laughed a little. "It's fine. I'm sure the house would've been fighting over it if we brought only one serving."

 

Taekwoon was already asleep when the timer rang, signaling that it was time to take out the cake. He made a futile effort to get up, but was stopped by a hand on his hair.

 

"Sleep. I only need to put the chocolate on." he heard Hayeon say. Then the hand was gone and he flopped back on the bed.

 

He kept his eye open and watched Hayeon disappear back to the kitchen. He also heard the sound of the stove. The chocolate had probably gotten cold while they were waiting for the cake.

 

He shuffled under the blankets a bit and got up, trotting to the kitchen.

 

The cake was on the table but were still inside the pans while Hayeon stirs the chocolate on the stove. He padded over next to her and took the stirrer from her, then motioned towards the pans.

 

Hayeon smiled at him, "Thanks." giving up the stirrer to instead grab a knife to take the cake out.

 

A few more minutes later and both of them are under the blankets, Taekwoon on the mattress on the floor while Hayeon on the sofa next to it. The cake was cooling on the table and would be ready just in time for tomorrow.

 

"Good night." Hayeon said, facing Taekwoon's side.

 

"Night." he replied, yawning at the middle of it.

 

~*~

 

Taekwoon woke up before noon the next day. A peek on his side tells him that Hayeon was already up, probably for a few hours already. The pillows and blankets on it are already gone, maybe back in Hayeon's bedroom again.

 

"Morning. Slept well?" 

 

Taekwoon turned his head to the direction of the voice, finding Hayeon's oldest sibling. He was in an equally thick sweater paired with pajama pants and fluffy slippers. He looked exactly like Hayeon, just paler and with manly features.

 

He only hummed as an answer, still not fully awake yet.

 

"What time did you guys sleep? The cake was great by the way, as expected of my baby sister."

 

It took a minute for the words to sink in, but once they did, Taekwoon was warring with his blankets to get up. "...the cake..."

 

The older male took some time to understand what Taekwoon meant, then his eyes widened and let out a guilty laugh. "I think there's none left now."

 

Taekwoon's heart sank at the words. He was so looking forward to that especially since Hayeon mixed a bit of dark chocolate in it and he had tasted the melted chocolate last night. It was really good. And now he can't eat any of it.

 

He planted his face back on the pillow, not eager to get up anymore.

 

"Yeonie! I think Taekwoon collapsed from sugar withdrawals!" Hayeon's brother called out. Taekwoon honestly don't have the energy to care.

 

He heard him walk away but was soon followed by a different set of footsteps. Taekwoon peeked at Hayeon, pouting with all his might.

 

Hayeon just smiled and gave him a... spoon? He looked back at her, confusion written on his face.

 

"Two slices. My room." she whispered, followed by a wink.

 

Taekwoon was up in no time, hugging her tightly, "I love you!" he exclaimed and Hayeon just laughed.

 

"It's my payment for the braids."

 

Taekwoon can't be any more thankful about his braiding skills.

 

\----------------------------------

_**Akirayuyuya:[twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/Natsumae026) || [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/Anon_24)** _

 


	2. Spreading Warmth

**_2nd year_ **

 

Taekwoon was taken to the infirmary by the end of the morning classes. His measly cold got worse enough that he felt absolutely terrible by the time the teacher dismissed class. He thought he would be fine today since it was just a mild headache this morning but he was most definitely wrong about that.

 

The school nurse had asked him if he wanted to be fetched from school but he declined the offer. It may be better if he rested in the infirmary. Both his parents aren't home since they have work, and he doesn't think making them skip work over a simple cold would be a great idea. Just going home won't be good either. He doesn't really fancy being alone while he's sick.

 

He had just made himself comfortable when the door opened, revealing a panicked looking Hayeon. She looked like she run straight there. She probably went to his classroom to check up on him. He did message her that he didn't manage to cook lunch since he overslept, also because of his cold.

 

She bowed quickly to the nurse and strode towards Taekwoon's bed. "You idiot! Why didn't you tell me you were sick?!" she said in a half yell, half whisper, which Taekwoon greatly appreciated. He doesn't think he can take Hayeon yelling at him at full force right now.

 

He merely tilted his head on the pillow and closed his eyes, a silent plead towards Hayeon not to scold him at the moment.

 

Like he expected, she got the message immediately, combing his hair instead which soothed him and he unconsciously leaned into the touch. Her hands felt cool on his feverish skin and Hayeon indulging him by touching his forehead and caressing his cheek made him snuggle closer.

 

"You should grab your lunch now, lunch break is almost over." Taekwoon heard the nurse say towards Hayeon.

 

"I'm fine, ma'am. Thank you." she answered.

 

Taekwoon didn't hear any more of it, drifting off quickly due to the cold medicine finally kicking in.

 

The next time he came to was through a gentle pat on his arm. Even through his blurry vision, he could make out the image of his dad, still in his office suit. So it looks like the nurse had contacted his dad to fetch him after all. It wasn't like he was that against the idea since it does feel like he wouldn't be able to go home alone in his state.

 

He felt remotely better but still very much sick. At least he can walk without his father needing to assist him. It also seems like he slept through the afternoon classes. Most of the classrooms they passed by are already empty, the few students still inside were just tidying up their respective rooms.

 

"Sir!" A voice called from behind. Taekwoon doesn't need to turn around to know who it is. A few moments later and Hayeon was already standing next to him, leaning to him close, silently providing him support in case he's feeling weak. "Can I come with you?" 

 

Taekwoon turned to her, asking.

 

"I'm still not allowed to do hard routines and they're practicing for the next performance that I still can't be part of anyway." she answered with a smile.

 

Unknown to both of them, Mr. Jung smiled at the exchange. It hasn't been that long since Taekwoon brought Hayeon over. At first they thought she was their son's girlfriend given how close they appear to be, but when they teased the two youngsters about it, they just stared at Taekwoon's parents with the oddest expression on their faces. The couple decided not to mention it again. It was nice seeing someone who understood Taekwoon's silent questions, and they didn't want the two of them to be awkward with each other just because of the playful teasing.

 

"Let's go then, kids." Mr. Jung finally said, leading them all to the car.

 

After dropping them both in the house, Taekwoon's father left again to buy the medicine the nurse had written down.

 

"I messaged mom that I already got you home. She should be here in a while." Then his dad was out the door, followed by the sound of the car speeding away.

 

Taekwoon lied down on the sofa, feeling exhausted despite the little activity that he did. At first he was just planning to lie down then and there but decided against it and crawled to use Hayeon's lap as a pillow, feeling oddly sleepy even if he slept the entire afternoon. He snuggled further, rubbing his head on her.

 

He felt a light pat on his hair, making him turn slightly to see her face.

 

"I'll get you a pillow, okay?"

 

He grunted as a complaint and Hayeon just combed his hair, unusually patient with him. "Come on, I need to get up." she urged gently.

 

He did eventually let her, but not without another grunt of protest. It was comfortable lying on her. She was firm yet soft and her brushing his hair was soothing.

 

She went to who knows where in the house and Taekwoon didn't have the energy to follow. He did kept an ear out though, curious why she needed to get up.

 

There was the unmistakable sound of pans and pots, followed by the click of the kitchen stove. Intrigued, Taekwoon got up, albeit slowly, "Hayeon?" he called out. His voice came out weak and hoarse, a fact he just realized since he hardly spoke the entire day.

 

"Just lie down. I won't burn down your kitchen." she replied.

 

Taekwoon decided to trust her, or maybe he's just feeling too groggy to doubt her now, and lied back down on the pillow.

 

She came back to the living room a few minutes later with a tray. "You haven't eaten anything, right?" settling down the tray on the small table, revealing a bowl of porridge and water.

 

He eyed the food then stared at Hayeon.

 

"I can't cook as well as you but at least I won't mess up something this simple." She sat herself on the carpet then grabbed the spoon and offered it to his direction. Taekwoon slid down the sofa, trying to smell the food unsuccessfully. His nose wasn't cooperating. Hayeon then grabbed his left hand and gave him the spoon, pushing the bowl closer to him.

 

The first taste of food reminded him of how hungry he actually is. He had forgotten all about the little breakfast he managed to eat and the lunch he had totally skipped. In his haste, the second bite almost burned his tongue. Hayeon quickly snatched the spoon away from him, clicking her tongue in the process and offered him the glass of water.

 

"I'll feed you." she declared.

 

He made a face that spelled out how repulsed he is to the idea.

 

"You either let me feed you or no food." she scolded. She also pulled the tray towards her for good measure.

 

He pouted but dropped his arms in resignation.

 

~*~

 

Mrs. Jung came home later to a trapped Hayeon under a sleeping Taekwoon on her lap, the empty glass and bowl still on a tray on the table. Taekwoon's mother gave a quiet apology to Hayeon then touched her son's forehead, noting that he still has a slight fever.

 

She was about to wake Taekwoon up as well but Hayeon touched her hand and gave a slight shake of her head.

 

"I'll call your mom then. I'll tell her Woon's dad will drive you home later." she conceded.

 

Hayeon gave her a smile, petted Taekwoon's hair, while her son just quietly slept, clutching Hayeon's shirt in his hands.


	3. Meeting the Queen

_**2nd year (Before Chapter 2 of of Part 3: Tea Time In The Palace)** _

 

**Mom: _Woon brought a girl home_**

 

With one single message, all her three girls were suddenly active in their groupchat, a group unknown to their two boys. It's just a little girl talk.

 

**Younghee: _I demand a picture!_**

**Jiwon: _So how long?_**

**Younghee: _She better be pretty!_**

**Younghee: _I sure hope Woon knows how to pick!_**

**Sojin: _Mom. Send us a photo._**

**Jiwon: _Mom?_**

 

Mrs. Jung smiled widely. Taekwoon's older sisters may not baby their youngest as openly as before, but they still poke around about his life from time to time.

 

One thing they told their mother before Younghee started college was that they have to be informed about any girl news that can happen while they're away.

 

She peeked at the two youngsters in the kitchen. According to Taekwoon, he currently owes his friend a meal. Though he hasn't explained why he owes her one.

 

It had been more than a month ago when he started making two packed lunches, saying it was for his practice partner who makes all the cookies and brownies he keeps bringing home.

 

Stealthily, she snapped a picture of the two of them and quickly sent it to her girls.

 

**Sojin: _She looks tall_**

**Younghee: _A lot taller than Joohyun, that's for sure_**

**Mom: _She's the one Woon was taking home for a month_**

**Jiwon: _The one who injured herself?_**

**Younghee: _The "she makes the best sweets" partner?_**

**Sojin: _What was the name again? All I remember is Woon calling her a "queen"_**

**Jiwon: _Hiyo?_**

**Younghee: _Gayeon?_**

**Mom: _I think her name was Hayeon_**

 

"I'm home!" 

 

The three people in the house all turned to the front door where the head of the Jung household was removing his coat. Like what she did when Mrs. Jung arrived, she hurried to the living room and gave a polite bow, "Good afternoon, sir. Sorry for the intrusion. I'm Cha Hayeon, Taekwoon's friend." she introduced.

 

Mr. Jung seemed surprised for a moment then snapped his fingers, "Queen Hayeon! Right?"

 

At the words, Hayeon turned and glared at the boy who pretended like he heard nothing. "Taekwoon!" she exclaimed, marching back in the kitchen while Taekwoon tried to escape to the other side of the table.

 

"I regret agreeing for that stand-in favor now!"

 

"No take-backs! You already said yes! And I'm already cooking for payment!"

 

"I hate you!"

 

Mr. Jung's hearty laugh disrupted their little chase, followed by the words "Okay. Enough with the lover's quarrel. I brought dumplings."

 

Curious to see their reactions, Mrs. Jung looked at the kids only to find them staring dumbly at the adults, with Hayeon halfway to hitting Taekwoon.

 

"...wait. You actually thought we're together?" Taekwoon asked confused.

 

Seeing how they reacted, Mrs. Jung faced her husband and gave a little shake of her head. Thankfully, her husband got the message quickly enough, giving another laugh, "I'm just joking."

 

Their son gave them that look that says  _"Not funny."_ and Hayeon was quick to hit his arm. Taekwoon glared with a  _"What was that for?"_

 

"Your dad brought you food! Be thankful." she scolded.

 

It was amazing, to see someone who can read Taekwoon as well as his family. And if they're getting this right, it wasn't long since they became  _friends._

 

The continuous vibration of her phone brought Mrs. Jung back to her conversation with her daughters.

 

**Younghee: _That's right! She's that Queen Hayeon Woon keeps talking about_**

**Jiwon: _So how long have they been together?_**

**Sojin: _1 month?_**

**Jiwon: _2?_**

**Jiwon: _Mom?_**

**Younghee: _Mommmmm?_**

**Mom: _Sorry_**

**Mom: _Dad just arrived_**

**Mom: _Also, I don't think they're together_**

**Jiwon: _Oh come on_**

**Jiwon: _Woon rarely talks but then she's the only one he ever talks about_**

**Younghee: _If I wasn't in school with him, we wouldn't even know he was dating Joohyun back then_**

**Sojin: _Maybe we should meet her then_**

**Sojin: _When are you guys free?_**

**Jiwon: _Next month_**

**Jiwon: _Dad_ _'s birthday_**

**Younghee: _Sweet! Me too!_**

**Sojin: _Okay! Perfect excuse to have her over!_**

 

Mrs. Jung smiled to herself, looks like her girls are planning to "assess" Taekwoon's  _friend._ Well, she's interested as well, to see how Hayeon and Taekwoon would react. Although, based on their earlier reaction, there really is nothing official about them but being friends. Plus, Taekwoon has no reason to hide his relationship if they are together.

 

~*~

 

"Woon! Marry her!" Jiwon exclaimed in between bites of the red velvet cake Hayeon baked for the occasion. Taekwoon had brought her over the day before so she could bake the cake at their house so it will be ready for the day. He also shouldered all the expenses for it, since it's a personal request and would be for his entire family to eat.

 

"How the hell did you score someone like Hayeon!" Younghee followed, "She's as tall as me, is pretty, is a dancer and can bake the best sweets I've tasted."

 

Sojin watched her, how she would react to the compliments. They had talked about a little teasing to know if she's not actually dating their brother or just hiding it.

 

But except for a light hit on Taekwoon's arm and an "I'm glad they liked the cake." she didn't even blush or looked awkwardly at Taekwoon. And Taekwoon... Well... Their brother just looked done.

 

"So they really aren't a thing?" Sojin whispered to their mother.

 

"Makes you wish all the more that they are, huh?" she whispered back and Sojin can't help but agree.

 

She had never seen Taekwoon this comfortable to anyone but them. Openly fighting with Hayeon on the table, shoving her back when she does, tapping his friend in a silent request for another slice and not to mention Hayeon reading him like an open book despite the lack of words.

 

If she really is a girlfriend, she'd be more self conscious, trying to be perfect in the eyes of Taekwoon's family, but there was none of that here. Right now, she's just... well... a friend, invited over for a little birthday celebration.

 

"Uhm... here. Taekwoon will finish this and you haven't eaten a bite." Hayeon offered, pushing the last slice of cake to Sojin's direction. "Wait. Maybe you don't like sweets?"

 

Sojin smiled and took the plate Hayeon was offering, "Everyone here has a sweet tooth. Thank you for this."

 

"It's fine. Taekwoon promised me a hamburger meal in exchange." she declared proudly.

 

Yeah. They really aren't a thing.

 

"You ate my cake! Taekwoon!" Hayeon exclaimed, chasing Taekwoon to the living room.

 

"But it sure would be nice if they are, right?" Sojin turned to her left and found their dad looking at the same direction she's looking at, at Taekwoon trapped in a choke hold by Hayeon.

 

"Yeah."

 

\-----------------------------------

**_Sojin - eldest, 21 years old, 4th yr college_ **

**_Jiwon - 2nd oldest, 20 years old, 3rd year college_ **

**_Younghee - youngest daughter, 18 years old, 1st year college_ **

**_Taekwoon - youngest and only son, 16 years old, 2nd year high school_ **


	4. The Prince's Concern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd Year (Mentioned in Chapter 4 of Part 4: On Their Way To The Royal Ball)

 

Hayeon tried to hide her eyeroll when she looked at the entrance of the clubroom when one of the club members told her that there was someone asking for her. She rubbed her face with her hand, trying to contain herself from showing any obvious sign of displeasure. That girl can be a real headache. 

 

Her club members gave her worried glances because the girl at the door wasn't hiding the hostility in the way she looked at Hayeon. She tried to reassure them with a smile, but then the next look they gave her made her smile a little. It appears that they were more worried about what she will do, rather than what will happen to her. Well, she can't blame them. They interact with her almost everyday after all. They know how much of a little shit she can be when triggered.

 

"Yes? Jung Eunbi?" she said, doing her best to keep the sass out of her voice. It was hard but she managed.

 

The little terror turned her face away from Hayeon. Thank god she managed to stop herself from grabbing her hair. "Let's talk outside." she said, already marching away without even listening if Hayeon agreed.

 

She breathed a deep sigh before following. It was easy even if the midget had walked ahead of her, because well... she's a midget. Such a little thing full of anger in her little body.

 

They walked until they were next to the school garden, not very hidden but not very open to the public either.

 

"Get straight to the point, please. I still have practice" Hayeon said. She almost crossed her arms, too but she stopped herself. She'll look intimidating that way.

 

"Okay. I'll keep this simple." Eunbi said, actually crossing her arms as she looked up at Hayeon. Hayeon internally laughed. She was obviously trying to intimidate her but that's a really hard feat to achieve when she has to literally crane her head to look up at her. "Stay away from _my_ boyfriend."

 

Ah. Yes. Of course. It's about this. She had expected this, with all the sharp glances towards her direction whenever Eunbi saw her. She wasn't even trying to hide how she  _hated_ Hayeon's mere presence.

 

"Sure." she replied. shrugging her shoulders a little.

 

"What?!"

 

"I was never interested with _your_ boyfriend anyway." Before Eunbi can even breathe with what Hayeon said, the rest of her words followed her earlier statement. "I'm only concerned about _my_ best friend."

 

Eunbi actually made an irritated stomp, uncrossing her arms in favor of trying to rise a little to try to meet Hayeon's eyes. "I said, stay away from Taekwoon!" Her voice starting to get loud. She was so riled up.

 

Hayeon tried not to match her energy. This may be amusing in a sense, but she was also a tad bit pissed at this situation. She wass missing time for practice over this stupid jealous girlfriend talk and she was so tired of all this hate directed towards her. They obviously wouldn't get anywhere if they're both so high up each other's asses.

 

"Why should I?" she asked. Her carefully controlled sass slipping back into her words and to be honest, she doesn't care anymore if she sounded sarcastic.

 

"Because he has a _girlfriend_. Me."

 

She did roll her eyes this time. It was hard not to, okay.

 

"Yeah. I know. So?" she tilted her head for emphasis because this talk is really stupid. She also let her hand rest on her hips. This talk was going nowhere and again, this was stupid. "So, if that's all, I'm going back to practice."

 

Hayeon tried to walk past her but she exclaimed "We're not yet done!" and actually tried to pull her hair when her back was to her. It was an expected move so Hayeon managed to catch her hand, easily handling her and holding her wrist firmly but not to the point that it will hurt. It was just to keep her in place.

 

She doesn't have great restraint or even much patience, but the routine they were practicing now was important and she couldn't afford any type of suspension that might affect their perormance. She was the main person for this after all, and this petty fight was so not worth over their stage. So Hayeon held her hand and said, "I don't want a fight so do me a favor and talk to Taekwoon, not me."

 

She gave a frustrated little grunt as she snatched her hand away from Hayeon, which she let go easily enough. Thinking that she won't pull anything anymore, Hayeon proceeded to leave. She was barely three steps away when she felt a push from behind her and then she was falling, her arms shooting in front of her to catch her fall.

 

~*~

 

Taekwoon saw it all in slow motion. From how Eunbi turned around, glared at Hayeon's retreating figure, then to her charging at her and finally to Hayeon falling.

 

He looked for the two of them as soon as he received a message from one of his friends from the Dance Club, telling him that his girlfriend had sought out Hayeon and that they both left the building, going to who knows where. He was aware of the growing jealousy Eunbi had towards Hayeon. They had argued over it on more than one ocassion, always with a promise that she'll try not to be too jealous of Taekwoon's best friend and to Taekwoon treating Hayeon as just a normal friend, which he had been doing from the start.

 

He was planning to talk to both of them, clear things up and hopefully come to an agreement, again. But that thought flew out of the window when he saw Hayeon fall on her hands and knees. His body moved faster than his mind. He was next to Hayeon in a moment, checking the extent of how hurt she was. The sight of her bloodied knee made him scoop her up, taking her away from there quickly.

 

Taekwoon had never admitted it, even to Hayeon, how much it affected him seeing her hurt either physically or emotionally. After all, the first time he ever saw her cry was over a foot injury and a broken heart over not being able to participate in the performance. She had looked so small, weak and powerless at that time that he felt the need to protect her from anything that can hurt her. That feeling hadn't changed even after her foot had fully healed and she was back on the dance floor without any lasting effects on her performances.

 

"Taekwoon, put me down! I can walk on my own!" she protested, but not really struggling as that can lead them both into an unwanted accident, especially with the way Taekwoon was carrying her, princess-style.

 

He promptly ignored her, focused on his way to the infirmary. Hayeon hasn't said another word. She had really learned how to understand him without needing any sort of verbal response.

 

"What happened?" the nurse asked, approaching them quickly once they entered the infirmary. Honestly, Taekwoon didn't know what to answer. He knew Hayeon was hurt but he still doesn't know how much.

 

"I just got a scraped knee, ma'am." Hayeon answered, still in Taekwoon's arm. She looked at him in a silent message to be let down and Taekwoon did so, on one of the beds in the infirmary room.

 

"Is she going to be okay?" he asked the nurse, while  she tended to his friend. The nurse inspected Hayeon's bloodied knee, then moved to her ankles, pressing and twisting them, asking Hayeon if she felt any sort of pain.

 

After examining her a bit more, the nurse smiled at Taekwoon. "She'll be fine. It's just a small scrape on her knee and hands."

 

"Are you sure? She doesn't have to miss practice or performances, right?" he asked, clearly still unconvinced. He also chanced a look at Hayeon who was telling him that she was okay through their wordless way of conversing.

 

"Yes. I'll patch up her knee and she can go back to practice in a few minutes." the nurse reassured. 

 

Taekwoon breathed a sigh of relief, then approached Hayeon on the bed, kneeling in front of her, while the nurse left to grab some antiseptic and bandages. "You're really okay?"

 

"If you ask me one more time, I'll kick you with this foot just so you'll believe me." she challenged but the softness in her expression betrayed her. So maybe even if Taekwoon hadn't told her directly, Hayeon had still managed to find out about his concern over her well being. It wasn't impossible, she could read him so well these days.

 

"Okay. I believe you." he said, standing upright again. "I'll leave you to the nurse for a moment."

 

"Where are you going?" she asked.

 

Taekwoon gave her a small smile and Hayeon slumped her shoulders a little, reading the reply through Taekwoon's eyes. "Don't be too harsh on her, okay?"

 

~*~

 

"You tended to her first! Don't try to tell me there is nothing going on between you two." she exclaimed.

 

Taekwoon had found her waiting somewhere outside the infirmary and he had gently escorted her away, finding an empty classroom where they could talk privately. But then those were her first words right after Taekwoon had closed the door behind him.

 

"You aren't hurt and she is. Which, may I remind you, is your fault." he replied, trying to be as calm as possible, trying not to let the image of Hayeon falling over replay in his mind as he talked with Eunbi.

 

"But she was --"

 

"Eunbi, we've talked about this. Hayeon is my friend."

 

"A friend that is always all over you!" she spat.

 

"If you can't take her presence as my friend, then I guess it's time for us to call this off." he replied, the warmth in his eyes quickly fading away.

 

He had liked her enough to date her, but with her constant jealous streak towards Hayeon, it had started to wear Taekwoon down. It made him so tired of arguing over the same issue time and time again. But those are things he could still handle. Hayeon getting involved and hurt because of this stupid jealousy though was a whole different issue. 

 

~*~

 

She let her eyes linger on the closed door of the infirmary, knowing that Taekwoon would return after his talk with his girlfriend. She was worried for him, but then again, she knew he can handle himself. He was good at controlling his emotions and even if he had looked angry earlier, Taekwoon was still someone who treats girls with care. It was a conditioned type of trait because of his family consisting of mostly females.

 

The door finally opened a moment later. Taekwoon's head hung low as he slowly approached where Hayeon sat, a clean gauze placed over her scraped knee.

 

Looking at him now, she knew that the adrenaline had worn off. His worry over her small injury and his irritation over the situation had passed and all that was left was this guilty looking best friend of hers.

 

"It's just a little scrape, Taekwoon." she said, even swinging her legs to show that she was okay.

 

He didn't reply, merely gave a little sigh, sitting in front of her then finally directing soft eyes towards her.

 

"This won't even scar." she added, tilting her head and giving him a small smile.

 

"I'm still sorry." he murmured.

 

Ah. Taekwoon was always so stubborn about certain things. Looking at how he was right now, he wouldn't believe that Hayeon was really okay, that it was just a small scrape, just a little tear of skin, something that won't bother her so much with dancing, not even with everyday things. 

 

"I'll forgive you if you will cook for me.” she said then. He wouldn't believe her anyway so might as well give him something to do to be "forgiven". The small smile Taekwoon finally gave her was answer enough that he would do his best to redeem himself, even if there was no need to in the first place.

 

He gave a little laugh then, lighter and more relaxed, "Any specific requests, Your Highness?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jung Eunbi is GFriend's Eunha. So yes, Taekwoon's girlfriends are all in the tiny spectrum ^^
> 
> To new readers: His first and his third girlfriends will be mentioned in Part 4: On Their Way To The Royal Ball ^^


End file.
